


A Forced Meeting (You Shouldn’t be Here)

by stellacanta



Series: You don't belong here [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Wherever Keith had expected to end up, Shibuya hadn't been it.(To be fair, Joshua hadn’t expected to find anyone there in the underpass, either.)





	A Forced Meeting (You Shouldn’t be Here)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/flip side fic to the previous work in this series. Again, it doesn't make much sense unless you assume this is set pre season 3.

Keith sat in the cockpit of the black lion. His eyes screwed shut, and his hands resting on the controls. He huffed out an annoyed sigh and focused deep within him. “Look, I know I’m not your pilot and-“ Keith gritted his teeth, he didn’t want to think of where Shiro could be right now.

The very fact that he found himself in the crumpled black lion was something he didn’t want to consider. He had tried looking through the wreckage of where the battle had been fought, and there was no sign of Shiro anywhere there. Coming into the black lion cockpit like this was a last-ditch effort if anything. He had no hope of it actually working. (But he couldn’t just give up and assume that Shiro was dead, like everyone else had. Shiro hadn’t given up on him. He wouldn’t give up on Shiro.)

“-you still have a connection with Shiro. So, I’m begging you-“ He gripped the controls tighter and tried to reach out to the black lion with his mind, the way he had done with red. “-take me to where Shiro is!” For a moment, he was worried that it hadn’t worked, that this really was a crazy scheme that had no chance of working. Then, a low purple light enveloped the room, and he felt a tight pull in his gut. Before he could say, or do, anything, he felt himself being pulled somewhere.

Keith opened his eyes to find himself laying down on some kind of sidewalk. Around him, he could hear the sound of people walking and laughing. Wait, this didn’t seem right at all. He grunted as he pushed himself up. He looked down at the hand he used to push himself up with. Yep, those were pebbles. Pebbles from a sidewalk that could be anywhere- on Earth.

“You know if you keep on laying down on the sidewalk like that, someone might step on you.”

Keith jerked his head up to face a teenager who was crouched over him. There was a smirk on the teenager’s face and his eyes were entirely too knowing for Keith’s liking. “Who- who are you? More importantly-“ He sat up and looked around him. “-where the hell am I right now?”

The teenager made a noise of amusement and reached up to cover his face with his hands. “Hmm, I’m feeling a bit of deja-vu right now. Who I am is of no importance to you.” Keith was about to give a snarky response when the teenager continued to speak. “As for where you are. You’re in Shibuya-ku.”

“Shi-shibuya?” Keith blinked owlishly at the teenager. He couldn’t have possibly heard that right.

“Yes, one of the wards of Tokyo if you don’t know where that is.” Behind the teenager’s hand, the smirk widened. “Tokyo is the capital of Japan if you weren’t aware.”

“I know where Tokyo is!”

“My, my, what a temper.” The teenager cocked his head to the side a bit. “I know someone who had a temper just as explosive as yours. I feel like you two might make fast friends.”

Keith ignored the teenager’s interruption as he continued. “What the hell am I doing on Earth of all places?! I wasn’t on Earth a minute ago and- Shibuya? Why Tokyo of all places-“

“-Not on Earth hmm? That might explain a few things.” Keith looked to the teenager for explanation, but the teenager simply looked somewhere above and off to his side. “As for why you’re here, I think I might have the explanation for that one.” Keith narrowed his eyes at the teenager when the teen held up a hand. “You see, I found someone who laying on the ground under this exact same overpass. They were a bit-“ The teenager hemmed and hawed for a moment. “-stuck in place, and I returned them back to where they were.” The teenager looked directly at Keith. “I think you might have somehow followed that person here.”

“Shiro!? You found Shiro!? Where is he, I was-“

“-well, he never gave me a name. But if you’re talking about someone with white bangs and a metal arm, then that’s the guy I found.” The teenager shrugged, before he held up a finger to Keith’s lips to shush him. When it looked like Keith wasn’t going to reply, the teenager chuckled and removed the finger. “Now, close your eyes, my dear. You seem to have gotten yourself stuck as well, so I’ll return you to where you belong.” The teenager’s eyes flashed with mirth. “Coincidentally, that’s also where he should be now.”

“I’m not your dear.” Nonetheless, Keith closed his eyes. Moments later, he felt the same pull deep within his belly along with a sense of queasiness that hadn’t been there before. When he opened his eyes he found himself back in the cockpit of the black lion.

Keith blinked and looked down at his hands. What a strange experience. The doors behind him slid open with a hiss and he turned around to see who it was. His eyes widened when they met gray eyes he didn’t think he would ever see again. “S-shiro?!”

(In Shibuya, the teenager shook his head as he looked at the empty patch of sidewalk where Keith had been. He sighed to himself as he pushed himself up. “Didn’t think that Shibuya would be such a popular place of recent.” He looked up at the concrete ceiling of the overpass, a smirk once again forming on his place. “Wonder if that means exciting things are in the future.” The teenager chuckled to himself as he turned around and left the empty patch of sidewalk. He had a feeling that he should be visiting this place more often in the future.)


End file.
